Stuck
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: "Tirant une latte de sa cigarette, Kôgami observait le vide depuis sa fenêtre, le ciel de nuit parsemé de mille et une lumières..." OS


Bien le salut, brave gens qui venez me lire ! Et merci à vous 8D !

Alors, je récidive sur ce fandom, un mois après, toujours avec la nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le thème « Colle »…le rapport vous dites ? Eh bien, la radio "otaku" online que j'écoutais m'a joué un mauvais tour : dès le début de l'heure, elle m'a balancé _Abnormalize_ , le premier opening. Alors vous comprenez, j'ai pris ça comme un signe !

J'avoue, le thème n'est pas prédominant dans ce texte, mais il y est présent. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.

 **/!\Attention /!\ Contient spoil(ers) fin de la saison 1** (bon, en principe tout le monde l'a vu, mais je préviens quand même o-o).

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass et ses (sublimes) personnages appartiennent à Gen Urobuchi et aux productions I.G. que j'aime. Vouala o^o._

* * *

 _Stuck_

* * *

 _« Même amoureusement collé au chêne, le lierre ne se dévoue pas à l'arbre. »_ -Laurent Laplante.

Tirant une latte de sa cigarette, Kôgami observait le vide depuis sa fenêtre, le ciel de nuit parsemé de mille et une lumières. Ce n'était pas des étoiles, non, malheureusement, mais des drones de surveillance.

Tout ceci était d'une tristesse.

Pourtant il avait su s'en accommoder. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions le monde était ce qu'il était, il pouvait contribuer à le rendre meilleure, mais seulement à son échelle, ce qui était déjà bien cela dit. Mais il ne pensait pas vouloir aller jusqu'à réformer le système.

Le système, Sybil, un sujet controversé, même dans sa propre tête. Ce système avait des failles béates, même si invisibles, mais quel système n'en avait pas ? Comparé à ceux du passé, il en avait sensiblement moins, d'ailleurs. La grande majorité de la société vivait en paix. N'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

Mais, vivaient-ils seulement ? Était-ce ce qu'on pouvait appeler une vie ? Il mena une énième fois la cigarette à ses lèvres, laissant échapper un nouage de fumée, vite disparu dans l'air. De telles vies ne laissaient pas plus d'empreinte que ce nuage de fumée…

Alors, qu'était-ce, vivre ? Commettre des crimes ? Être passionné à en crever ? Donner libre court à ces sentiments qui nous poussent à des folies et qu'on nous dit toujours d'enfouir ?

 _« Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais… »_

« Oscar Wilde ? Quelle belle phrase… »

Une ombre blanche, souriante, se dessina derrière lui, un livre rouge à la main. Ce fameux livre qu'il ne quittait jamais.

« Les hommes devraient apprendre à être fous, ils y trouveront peut-être un jour la raison. »

« C'est ce que tu te disais, lorsque tu tuais tous ces gens ? »

Seul un rire lui répondit.

« Peut-être bien. »

« Tu as volé le droit de vivre à ces gens. »

« Ou bien je les ai libéré de leurs soucis. Devoir contrôler leur teinte, ce devait être pénible à force, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas tenté de la contrôler. »

« C'est pourquoi tu es différent des autres. » Nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

« Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. »

La blanche silhouette s'évanouit dans les ténèbres, alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel… Sauf peut-être qu'il commençait à devenir fou, à voir ces apparitions, et aller jusqu'à leur parler.

« La folie…huh. »

C'était un concept si abstrait. Sorti de la "raison", universelle, ce trouvait la panoplie sans fin de toutes les folies possibles et imaginables, des plus voyantes aux plus fourbes. Il se demanda un instant laquelle serait la sienne.

« …Peut-être simplement des hallucinations. »

Et celle de Tsunemori… A son étonnement, il ne put l'imaginer. Cette fille était tellement solide qu'il doutait qu'elle succombe un jour à la folie, même si l'apocalypse s'abattait sur leurs têtes. Pourtant elle n'était pas insensible, pas comme _lui_ , elle avait un cœur, elle _vivait_ …

C'était elle qui était exceptionnelle, nullement lui. Elle avait le potentiel de changer le système de l'intérieur, là où il avait échoué, malgré sa promesse.

Comme le disait le proverbe, il n'était pas dévoué à l'arbre, il en avait été incapable. Alors il s'en était décollé, s'en était éloigné. La colle qui l'y gardait accroché, cette confiance, cette raison, avait lâché, et entrainé son inexorable chute.

Il écrasa le mégot dans un cendrier et se leva, mains dans les poches, pour quitter la pièce. S'il restait collé à ce fauteuil plus longtemps sans rien faire, il en deviendrait fou.

* * *

Oui, c'est court, mais je pouvais pas faire mieux x') j'arrive jamais à rallonger ce genre de texte ! Et no comment sur le titre please, j'ai trouvé que ça… (Oué, le joker de la traduction du thème en anglais quand on manque total d'inspiration…Je l'ai déjà utilisé, non ?...Oups).

Laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait, histoire de faire notre cher Kô se sentir moins seul !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
